fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Shopper
Secret Shopper is episode 12b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Boog and Lenny freak out when they learn a Secret Shopper is coming to evaluate the Frosty Mart and will close it down if they fail. Panicking, they leave the mart unattended to avoid being fired, only to let Fanboy and Chum Chum take over the counter and drive the Secret Shopper crazy with their enthusiasm. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Wyatt Cenac as Lenny *Jeff Bennett as Boog, Secret Shopper Plot One day at the Frosty Mart, Boog is making pizza while Lenny finished mopping the floor. Fanboy and Chum Chum come in and as they see the wet floor, they skate on it, as it's Wet Floor Wednesday to them! Boog then picks up a newsletter reading “BEWARE OF SECRET SHOPPER”. Lenny then reads the following heading: "Two Frosty Mart employees were fired last week when a secret shopper caught them violating several Frosty Mart regulations". That ment a Secret Shopper is spying on them and will fire them if they aren't good! But Boog had an idea: They would leave the mart so the Secret Shopper won't fire them. They do, and leave Fanboy and Chum Chum in the dark. They were scared, and wondered who will watch the mart. But Fanboy says they will. With their name tags and Frosty Freezy Freeze hats, they were ready. Outside, the Secret Shopper arrives. He honers his collection of Man-Arctica before entering the mart. Once he did, Chum Chum and Fanboy blow megaphones welcoming him. They do their best to impress him-they give him coffee, but it backfires when they turn it up too high and use a goat for the milk. Irritated, the Secret Shopper demands a Frosty Freezy Freeze, and the boys make one for him-with the ultimate freeze. But the power goes out and while playing at Oz Comix, Lenny and Boog's hat signals light up for the power surge warning, and they leave. Back at the Frosty Mart, the boys finish making the Frosty Freezy Freeze for the Secret Shopper. He drinks it, and freezes, but the drink hits the floor and starts freezing the entire mart in pink ice. The boys hide in the freezer to avoid it, and Lenny and Boog enter, wondering what happened. They also warn the boys about the Secret Shopper, who Fanboy thaws. He was about to fire Lenny and Boog when he blows ice, like Man-Arctica's freezy breath! He suddenly finds a new job and leaves happily. Fanboy and Chum Chum leave, too. As they see the boys out, Lenny gives himself and Boog mops to clear up the ice, but Boog goes on break. The doors of the Frosty Mart close and the episode is over. Transcript Gallery Songs Skaters' Waltz Trivia *The Secret Shopper is a pallet swap of Fedora Man, but with a different voice. *Fanboy uses a lamp to thaw the Secret Shopper, but the script originally said he uses a hammer to smash the ice around him. *This is the first time that Oz Comix appears, but does not feature Oz nor Oz's Mom. Continuity *This is the eighth time the title of the episode is said. *Following "The Hard Sell", "Chicken Pox" and "The Janitor's Apprentice", this is the fourth episode where nearly the whole episode remains inside a building. *Nearly all the events take place at the Frosty Mart. ("Monster in the Mist") *First appearance of Skaters' Waltz being used on the show. This is also the only time that Skaters' Waltz is sung. Goofs *After Fanboy says "Oh, I gotta chill", his and Chum Chum's tags disappear and never return. *Fanboy and Chum Chum aren't wearing their Frosty Freezy Freeze hats when they learn the Secret Shopper got ice breath.﻿ Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett Boog and the Secret Shopper * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Boog Category:Lenny Category:Birthday Episodes